$\dfrac{3}{10} - \dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{3}{10} - \dfrac{1}{10} = \dfrac{2}{10}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{2}{10} = \dfrac{1}{5}$